Destiny's Games
by unspoiled rini
Summary: She loves him he loves her but Endymion wants her back. What's he gonna do? read to find out who he is.Please r


Konnichiwa minna how's it going? This is just another little diddy I did in 10th grade. I do not own sailor moon cause if I did Mamour baka would die and . never come back. (insert evil laughter) and Usagi would live happily ever after with Demando. And Rini would not be the spoiled brat that she is. Now enough ramblings and on with the story.  
  
DESTINY'S GAMES  
  
His eyes bore into her. Their silver intensity burning through her to the depths of her soul. She stared back at him eyes of hard blue versus eyes of silver steel. Beneath her expressionless visage she secretly feared for her life. Why did he have to look at her like that. Guiltily she looked away.  
  
"Well now that you know what is your decision?" he said icily.  
  
"I want to go back." She said halfheartedly.  
  
"Damn it Crystal after all I've done for you. You want to go back to that. that.bastard!!" he shouted in a blind rage.  
  
She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Don't call me that! That's not my name!!!" she shouted with just as much force. She slowly opened her eyes and said quietly.  
  
"My name is Serenity and I want to go back to Endymion."  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her his intense eyes unreadable.  
  
"You can return to him on one condition." He turned to her his face hard and cold.  
  
"He has challenged me to a duel." He said in a deadly calm.  
  
Serenity struggled to keep the fear out of her face. He turned his back on her once more and left the room. Finally Serenity broke down and cried. Tears of fear, anguish, shame. She knew she had no right to do this. After all it was he who took care of her when she could not remember who she was. And it was he who she ended up falling in love with. But then Endymion began sending her dreams: no memories of happy times. Finally she knew who she was and where she belonged. She was princess Serenity and she belonged with Prince Endymion. However she was no longer in love with Endymion.  
  
"It's not fair! Why do I have to choose between the man I love and the man I'm destined to be with?" she sobbed.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He could hear Serenity sobbing in her room. He ran his fingers through his silvery-blonde hair. Damn him. After all this time now Endymion wants her back. He punched the glass table smashing it to pieces. I bet he's finally tired of his mistress and that's why he wants her back. He smirked bitterly.  
  
"Shimatta how am I ever going to beat Endymion. Everyone knows he is the best marks man ever to come along." He sighed a long weary sigh.  
  
"If only Serenity knew the truth about Endymion. Not that it would matter because nobody has ever beat Endymion in a duel."  
  
Angrily he shouts "Why must destiny always destroy my happiness!"  
  
#######################################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Three people stood in an open field, silhouetted by the slowly rising sun. the sun cast an eerie red glow as if it was anticipating the upcoming bloodshed. Serenity stood off to the side as she watched the duel commence. The events unfolded in slow motion before her eyes. Two shots were fired and there was a cry of pain. Serenity ran to him as he fell to the ground. She dropped to her knees and gently cradled his head in her lap. Quietly she begin to cry. Her warm tears falling onto his face.  
  
"Don't cry Serenity." He said in a raspy blood filled voice.  
  
She shook her head. "My name is Crystal."  
  
He began to say something but she put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Shh. Save your strength. I'll get you to a doctor."  
  
Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a pair of cold colbolt blue eyes looking at her. She shivered involuntary. There was something about him that terrified her.  
  
"Let's go love." Endymion said in a voice dripping with sweetness.  
  
"I can't leave him here he's still alive!"  
  
Endymion narrowed his eyes and kicked him out of Serenity's lap. Endymion grabbed Serenity by the arm and roughly pulled her up off the ground. Grabbing her other arm so she wouldn't be able to get away Endymion kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serenity's p.o.v. Unlike his kisses that were soft and gentile Endymion's kiss was hard, cruel, and unloving. From the minute his lips touched mine I knew the truth. Endymion did this to me. I remember the fight, the harsh words he said and finally the painful blow to the back of my head. I looked at him with hate in my eyes when he stopped kissing me.  
  
"You bastard! You did this to me. You beat me then threw me in the river!" I said acidly.  
  
He looked at me with a cruel smile and an even crueler gleam in his eyes.  
  
"So what if I did? There's nothing you can."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****************************** *************************************************  
  
Before he even finished his sentence Endymion heard another shot being fired. Endymion turned to see him fire his gun, before feeling the bullet break through his skull killing him instantly. Serenity ran over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you Crystal." He said.  
  
"Save your strength. You'll be alright."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy Crystal." He said softly. He placed a trembling hand on her stomach.  
  
"I'll miss you little one." Slowly his hand fell away from Serenity.  
  
"Demando?" she whispered quietly tears once again cascading down her face.  
  
"DEEEEEEEMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDOOOOOO!!" she screamed to the unforgiving morning sun.  
  
EPULOUGE  
  
9 MONTHS LATER  
  
Crystal was sitting in her room rocking 2-month-old Diamond to sleep. The baby looked up at her with sleepy silver eyes that had traces of blue in them. His hair was blonde with silver highlights in it. He yawned one last time before finally nodding off to sleep. As Crystal laid the baby in his crib something caught her eye outside. She went to the window and found a snow white dove at the windowsill. She opened the window and in flew the beautiful dove and landed on her shoulder.  
  
"You're a beautiful bird. And certainly rare for these parts." She cooed softly as she held out her finger for the bird to perch on. She brought the bird closer to inspect it.  
  
"You are a very unusual dove. Never in my life have I seen a dove with silver eyes."  
  
The dove cooed happily.  
  
"So I'm right huh. Well my mysterious friend is there anything else I should know about you?" Crystal said beginning to laugh.  
  
"Look at me." She said softly. "It's only been nine months and I'm already talking to a bird that doesn't understand a word I'm saying."  
  
The dove chirped sharply.  
  
"So are you implying that you can understand me?"  
  
The bird chirped again.  
  
Crystal sighed. "Suddenly you remind me of him. Of my Demando."  
  
The bird cooed softly as if saying I know.  
  
"It's strange but I just can't help feeling that he's in this room. But that's ridiculous. He's been dead for almost nine months now." She said in a far off voice.  
  
Crystal looked at the bird who was pruning itself. She saw a red spot on the bird's chest right up under it's heart. Crystal took the tiny bird into the kitchen and tried to wipe it off. The bird looked at Crystal and chirped sharply. She looked at the bird and their gazes locked. Crystal was so entranced by those egnimatic silver eyes that looked so much like Demando's that she could have sworn they held a look of pleading in them. As if begging her to understand. Crystal once again focused on the stain on the bird and a thought hit her. {If this bird was human that would be right up under the heart.}  
  
Flashback: Crystal holding Demando in her lap as he died of his chest wound.  
  
"De. De.Demando ?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
The dove cooed happily.  
  
"You came back to me. But how?"  
  
Demando gave a puzzled coo.  
  
"I see you don't know either. Well.. Um . Would you like to see your son? His name is Diamond."  
  
Demando cooed happily as Crystal took him into the room with the baby in it.  
  
{Perhaps.} she thought. {Destiny is not always so cruel.}  
  
Outside perched in a Sakura tree in Crystal's yard a raved squawked loudly before it flew away.  
  
The end.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. It's a little short and I'm sorry for that.  
  
Mamour: hump I didn't like it.  
  
Demando: yeah well no one cares what you like.  
  
Mamour: and why not? I am a prince after all.  
  
Rini: No one cares because you are a baka that no body likes.  
  
Random person in audience: I like him.  
  
Rini calls out her attack wolf Kouga. "Sic her Kouga!"  
  
Kouga dose as he is told and comes back a few minutes later.  
  
Rini: is there anyone else who likes the baka?  
  
She is answered by the chirping of crickets.  
  
Rini: good. Kouga if you want you may get rid of Mamour-baka.  
  
Mamour: hey!  
  
He doesn't have time to finish because he is now being chased by the giant wolf.  
  
Rini and Demando: So long minna. And please review. 


End file.
